Christmas Complications
by thaliagrace04
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are happily married with three kids, and it's Christmas time. So what happens when the family is split over whether or not Santa Claus exists? What will happen? Rated T for possible language.


**Hey guys! Happy Holidays! I know that Christmas is gone, but that doesn't mean the Christmas stories have to, right? Well, that my excuse anyways. I worked really hard on this one, and I'm really excited for you guys to read it. **

**This story takes place in New York, NY, and Annabeth are happily married at the age of 35 with 3 kids. Scarlett is 15, and looks like Annabeth (except with straight hair-- like Percy's-- but it's still blonde) and was claimed by Poseidon on her thirteenth birthday. She's the only one of the kids to have been to Camp Halfblood. Meredith is thirteen, and looks like Percy (excpeth with Annabeth's princess curls instead of just straight black hair) and was claimed on _her_ thirteenth birthday by the goddes Athena. Alec is 6, and hascurly blonde hair like Annabeth's, but sea-green eyes like his dad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of PJatO, except for any OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mom! It's not a big deal! You can stop trying to kill Dad now!" yelled Percy and Annabeth's fifteen-year-old daughter Scarlett.

Alec, their six-year-old son, was laughing. "I never saw Mommy so mad before. I think it's funny!"

"Shut up, Alec!" Thirteen-year-old Meredith, the level-headed of the three, said to her annoying little brother. "Do you really want to end up on the streets like Uncle Tyson was when he was my age?"

The little boy—yet to be claimed by either Olympian grandparent—was immediately quiet, his eyes widening.

Percy ran through the living room, almost hitting the Christmas tree, followed by his wife. Scarlett, the athletic one, sighed as she got up and chased after her parents, her straight blonde hair flying behind her. Percy ran into him and Annabeth's bedroom and slammed the door right as Annabeth caught up.

"Perseus Jackson"— Alec giggled at the sound of his father's full name—"you better open this door right now!" their mother yelled as she pounded on the door.

"No!" came their father's muffled voice from the other side of the door. The thirteen-year-old went up to her mother, seeing as she was the only one that could talk the stubborn woman out of anything, and said, "Mom, I know you want to kill Dad, but do you really want Alec to reach his teenage years without a father figure in his life?"  
"I could remarry, you know. I'm not _that _old. I mean, the new old is—what? Fifty? I'm thirty-five."

Under Meredith's curly back bangs, her sea-green eyes flashed with annoyance. She may act like a true granddaughter of Athena, but she still resembled the Son of the Sea God, who happened to be hiding in his bedroom at the moment.

"Mom. It was just a game of Memory (Greek mythology version). It's not a situation of life or death."

Annabeth pouted. "I know! But the one time I forgot something he just _had _to rub it in my face.

Percy spoke up from his place of refuge. "Can I come out now?"

Scarlett, her stormy grey eyes intent on searching for any implication of imperfection on her black nails, said in an exasperated tone to Annabeth, "Jeez. Just get over it already. It was one game. You don't have to be a total brainiac your entire life, you know. We haven't even had dinner yet, and I'm starving. Plus, it's late. _And _Christmas Eve. Do you really want to spend Christmas Day single?"

Annabeth went off to start dinner, and her husband emerged warily from his hiding spot.

"I'm safe, right?" he stage whispered to his daughters.

"Yeah."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods that Meredith was claimed by Athena last month, or else your mom would be serving me to Mrs. O'Leary on a platter."

Scarlett and Meredith laughed. Though they were as opposite as sisters could get interest, personality, and appearance-wise, they still got along pretty well.

Scarlett went to help Alec get ready for bedtime, and Meredith sat down in the living room with a book about Greek mythology in hand.

Percy, on the other hand went into the kitchen. Since their marriage sixteen years ago, Annabeth had actually learned how to cook edible meals. Before that, Percy was the one spending all the time in the kitchen. His arms snaked around Annabeth's waist, and his chin rested on her should as she stirred something on the stove.

"Are you going to kill me, or is that all behind us, now.? Percy murmured into her ear.

"Hm. . . . I haven't decided yet. Better be on lookout, though. You might want to have Scarlett watch your back, seeing as _your_ father claimed her for her thirteenth birthday."

"Wow. Hostile, much?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain. Why did I marry you again?"

"I think was my charming personality and good sense of humor."

"No. . . . I think it was because at the time I was so desperate to have a husband. . . ."

Percy unwrapped his arms from around her waist and said, "Fine. Be that way. I still beat you at Memory, though."

Annabeth turned around and laughed before grabbing his chin and kissing him.

Then he ruined the moment by saying, "You should finish dinner fast so we can go to bed and wait for Santa to bring presents."

Annabeth just stared at him, before hissing, "Are you serious? Santa Claus is so not real, Percy!"

"He is too, Mommy," said a certain little boy that appeared in the doorway.

"No he's not! It's just not logical! I mean, really. A fat man going down chimneys and delivering presents to children all over the world? It just doesn't have a scientifically supported explanation. Therefore, Santa Claus isn't real, Alec," shouted Meredith from the other room.

"You quiet down, young lady! Santa Claus is so real, and if you say so one more time you're going to your room!" Percy shouted back.

"Who's real?" asked a confused Scarlett.

"Santa Claus," Alec answered in his childlike voice.

"No, he's not. You guys should really start listening to me and Mom, seeing as we're the smart ones in the family," Meredith said haughtily from behind her siblings.

"Are not!" Scarlett argued.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys!" Percy interrupted his daughters, seeing as their faces were inches away from the other's, and both their hands were balled into fists. It looked like they were going to beat the shit out of each other in less than thirty seconds.

They both turned and simultaneously snapped, "What?!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Percy sighed in relief and ran to get it, thanking the gods for the interruption. He opened the door to let in Scarlett's boyfriend, Josh. Josh stepped inside, shaking melting snowflakes from his shaggy brown hair.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson. Mrs. Jackson," he said as Annabeth came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Josh," Annabeth answered with a smile. "C'mon in."

Scarlett poked her head out of the kitchen, and upon seeing Josh, lost all previous notions of killing her younger sister.

She smiled. "Hey, Josh."

Just as he was about to say "Hey" back, Alec said from the kitchen, "Josh? Is Santa Claus real? Mommy and Meredith don't think so."

Scarlett looked at him expectantly.

"Um. . . . No. Santa Claus is just a myth to explain how presents appear under the tree on Christmas. The parents are the one who do it."

"Josh! Santa Claus is so real! You can't just pin that on parents!" protested his girlfriend.

"But it's _true._"

Annabeth broke in, saying, "Scarlett, for the gods' sake! You are fifteen years old. You can't still believe in Santa Claus. There's no logic included in the myth!"

Scarlett gave her mother an exasperated look. "Yeah, but Mom—not everything has to be logical. I mean, why else would you have married Dad?"

"Hey!" protested Percy.

Annabeth considered this for a minute. "That's beside the point."

**(Several Hours Later)**

"I think it's time for bed. We'll figure out if Santa's real or not in the morning," Annabeth said, obviously exhausted. The rest of the family nodded. After dinner, they had argued endlessly about Santa—whether he was real or not. Percy, Alec, and Scarlett argued that he was, while Annabeth, Meredith, and Josh (he'd joined them for dinner) argued that he wasn't.

"But Moooooom"—

"No buts. You guys need sleep. You're exhausted." The kids looked at each other. They all thought the same thing: _No, it's more like _you're_ exhausted._ But, nevertheless, they all got up and went to their rooms to get ready for a good night's sleep. Scarlett kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and told him goodnight before he left.

Annabeth and Percy went and got their pajamas on, too, though they were far from sleeping any time soon.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, you seriously can't make me believe that you think Santa is real," she said seriously.

He looked at her, amused before saying, "I don't think—I know."

Neither of the two was about to give up their side of the argument, and it'd been that way for more than sixteen years; ever since the age of twelve—on their first quest together at Camp Halfblood.

It was around midnight by now. Maybe even one-ish. All of a sudden, Alec bursts into their bedroom and says excitedly, "Mom! Dad! Look out your window! Quick! I gotta go tell Scar and Mare. . . ."

The couple turn to look outside as their son runs to warn his sisters. And what do they see? A silver sleigh led by reindeer. And guess who _wasn't _in the sleigh? Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.

As Annabeth sighed in defeat and Percy wound his arms around her waist, the shouts of disbelief and victory could be heard from Scarlett's room. The sound of Meredith refusing to give in to the prospect that Old Saint Nick lived. But Annabeth put her arms around her husband's neck and murmured, "Well, Seaweed Brain, I guess you're right after all."

"You got that right, Wise Girl," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Aw c'mon, Alec! What's next? Frosty the snowman?" Meredith said moodily from the next room over.

And _that_ is totally different Christmas complication.

**I hope you guys liked this, and I really want to know your opinion of it. BTW, you guys should check out a story called "The Big Wish" by my friend Senshi-girl. I'm helping write it-- but not at the moment. She's in a contest that has her updating twice a day, so I obviously can't help right now.**

**And, if you're into Posally Fics, you can enter her contest. I'm in it right now, but I haven't posted mine yet. I'll let you know when I do.**

**Review!**

Happy Holidays!

**ThaliaGrace04**


End file.
